烹飪鍋
烹饪锅（Crock Pot）是可以烹煮多种食物物品的食物类建筑。它需要透过科学仪器才能制作样板，且需要 3 个石砖、6 个木炭和 6 个树枝才能合成。 目前烹饪锅有 58 种食谱可以制作（包含DLC和多人版饥荒中的食谱）。 虽然它在游戏的早期会是个很重的负担，但早点把它做出来对每个玩家都是有帮助的，因为它能大量提升食物物品对玩家的价值和效果；例如，它可以借由使用 2 个肉类和 1 个胡萝卜把怪物肉转化为非常有用的食物物品。如果放入了错误的材料，有可能会以不成功的烹饪过程而产生失败料理（可以参考下方的食谱）。 用法 一个烹饪锅有四个空格，玩家可以左键单击拖拽，将食材放入空格内（或点选锅子本身），来填满四个空格。一个空格只能放一份食材，且在烹煮前必需将所有空格都放满。大部分的食谱会需要 10－20 秒的时间来进行烹煮（确切时间会列在下文的食谱表格中）。所有料理的最大堆叠数都是 40，且透过烹饪锅烹煮出来的食物无法被放入烹饪锅的空格中。将腐烂的食物放入烹饪锅中烹煮有可能会产生腐烂物；新鲜度为材料的平均新鲜度的一半。 基本游戏中的烹饪锅料理在玩家从烹饪锅上取下来之前都不会开始腐坏。换句话说，留在烹饪锅上的烹饪锅料理在玩家取走、食人花“吃掉”或烹饪锅被摧毁前都不会随着时间而降低新鲜度。 小技巧：打开锅子时，玩家按著shift＋鼠标左击任何食材，会立即放入锅中，不必再用鼠标拖拽放入空格! 食物种类 烹饪锅食谱可分为以下 9 种类别： * 肉类 * 怪物食物 * 鱼类 * 蛋类 * 水果 * 蔬菜 * 糖精 * 乳制品（ ） * 昆虫 ( ) * 油脂（未实现） 有些食物不属于以上这三类（例如：蝴蝶翅膀 ），实际上，有些食物是可以像肉类、蔬菜／水果类一样拿来喂猪人吃，但并不列入烹饪锅食谱的范围内。 食材 有效的材料 以下物品可以在烹饪锅中使用： : 肉类（生或熟） : 怪物食物（生或熟） : 鱼类 : 蛋类（生或熟） : 水果（生或熟） : 蔬菜（生或熟） : 乳制品类 : 昆虫 ( ) : Inedible : 糖精类 : 树枝 : 曼德拉草 : 蝴蝶翅膀 : 冰（ ） : 烤白桦坚果（ ） : 鼹鼠（ ） : 龙虾（活的）（ ） : 海豚背鳍（ ） : 荨麻 ( ) : 蕨叶 ( ) : 月蛾翅膀 ( ) : 光莓 及 较弱光莓 ( ) 无效的材料 以下物品无法在烹饪锅中使用： : 腐烂物 : 种子（生或熟） : 花瓣／ 恶魔花瓣（包含 花冠） : 腐坏的蛋或 孵化中的高脚鸟蛋 : 熟的曼德拉草 : 无尾象鼻／ 冬象鼻（生或熟） : 鹿角怪眼球 : 犀牛角 : 蝙蝠翅膀（生或熟） : 叶肉（生或熟） : 蕨叶（在哈姆雷特 版本中可以加入烹饪锅） : 萤光珠 : 光莓或较弱光莓 : 白桦坚果（只有生的不行，熟的就可以被加到烹饪锅中）（ ） : 椰子（只有整颗的不行，劈开的和熟的就可以被加到烹饪锅中）（ ） : 死龙虾（死的或熟的不行，活的就可以被加到烹饪锅中）（ ） : 死剑鱼（ ） : 龙心（ ） : 虎鲨之眼（ ） : 彩虹水母（活的、死的或熟的）（ ） : 碎叶 ( ) : 捕蝇草茎 ( ) : Lotus Flower (生的/熟的) ( ) : 魔力泉水 ( ) : 花蜜 ( ) : 箭毒蛙腿 (生的/熟的) ( ) : 蒴果 (生的/熟的) ( ) : 块茎 / 开花的块茎 (生的/熟的) ( ) : 荆棘球茎 ( ) : 海带叶 (生、熟或晒干) ( ) : 月树花 ( ) 注意：大部分食谱是可以接受“煮熟”的食物作为材料的，除了以下： : 火鸡大餐 : 曼德拉草汤 : 西瓜冰（ ） : 鼹梨沙拉酱（ ） : 香蕉冰棒（ ） : 马赛贻贝汤（ ） : 红薯舒芙蕾（ ） 填充物 大部分的食谱不会需要到 4 个食材，但烹饪锅必需要 4 个空格都放满才能烹煮。这种情形，剩下的空格就可以拿任意食材当作“填充物”放入。 任何可以当作食材的物品都能拿来当填充物，但要注意的是，有些食谱会禁止某些食材当作填充物。例如，火龙果派 的食谱就只需要一个火龙果 ，但不能加入任何肉类 当填充物，否则就会煮出失败料理。 除非被禁止，不然玩家也可以拿不能吃的树枝 来当作填充物。树枝常被当作“最划算”的填充物。而种子 （和烤种子 ）虽然可以吃，但也无法拿来当填充物。 怪物食物 如果烹饪锅中放入太多怪物食物（包含作为填充物使用），除非有使用树枝作为材料或有更高优先度的食谱，否则会产生怪物千层面 。 以下食物被视为怪物食物： : 怪物肉（生或熟 ） : 怪物肉干 : 榴莲（生或熟 ） : 死水母（生或熟 ） : 海蜇皮 食物系数 : 食物系数可以定义为这个食物对于成为特别料理的有用程度、效价或优点。 肉类系数 不同的肉类有不同的肉类系数： : 肉类系数＝0.5： : 肉类系数＝1.0： 如上方所述，以下例子全都适用： * 1 个 熟的肉类的肉类系数为 1.0 点。 * 1 个 肉类＋1 个 鸡腿的总共肉类系数为 1.5 点。 * 1 个 小肉块＋1 个 小肉块＋1 个 小肉块的总共肉类系数为 1.5 点。 * 2 个 小肉块与 1 个正常 肉类的肉类系数是一样的。（肉类系数＝1.0 点） “肉度（Meatiness）”这个词汇有时候也会用来形容肉类的系数。除此之外，所有材料加起来的总肉度，就是总共肉类系数的意思。 : 如果 蜂蜜火腿需要大于或等于 2.0 的肉类系数，则可以使用 2 个 肉类或 1 个 肉类加上 2 个 鸡腿，但 1 个 肉类再加上 1 个 鸡腿是不行的。 注意：生的热带鱼的肉类系数为 0.5 点，但熟的热带鱼是没有任何肉类系数的（因为在煮熟后会成为煮熟的小鱼肉）。 鱼／海鲜类系数 不同的鱼类和海鲜有不同的鱼／海鲜类系数： : 鱼类系数＝0.5： : 鱼类系数＝1： : 鱼类系数＝2： 注意：生的热带鱼的鱼类系数为 1.0 点，但熟的热带鱼的鱼类系数只有 0.5 点（因为在煮熟后会成为煮熟的小鱼肉）。 水果系数 : 水果系数＝0.5： : 水果系数＝1.0： 浆果和多汁浆果只能算做半个水果（水果系数为 0.5 点）。需要水果的食谱会需要至少 2 个浆果才能达到食谱的要求。 注意：榴莲虽然算做怪物食物，但也同时拥有 1.0 点的水果系数。 蔬菜系数 : 蔬菜系数＝0.5： : 蔬菜系数 = 1.0: 蛋类系数 : 蛋类系数＝1.0： : 蛋类系数＝4.0： 糖精系数 : 糖精类系数＝1.0： : 糖精类系数＝4.0： 乳制品系数 : 乳制品类系数＝1.0： 昆虫系数 : 昆虫系数 = 1.0: 优先权 又被称作“重要性”，优先权会根据烹煮过程时使用的材料来决定最终会产生什么料理。拥有最高优先权的料理一定会优先作出。如果同时有多种拥有相同重要性的料理，就会随机从这些料理中选出一种。有些料理的重要性会是 0 或以下，意味着它们永远都比不过其它料理。例如：失败料理，虽然它是个有效的结果，但因为它的重要性为－2，所有永远都不会成为优先产生的料理。唯一的例外为重要性皆为 0 的果酱泥、水果拼盘、蔬菜杂烩，而产生的优先级也是如此。 每个食谱都会有需要的特定物品，例如：肉丸子需要至少 1 个肉类。有些料理也会有不能使用的材料，例如：制作火龙果派的材料中不能有肉类。 烹饪锅需要 4 个食物物品才会开始烹饪，不过，有些料理的需求不用使用到 4 个物品就能满足。这种食谱中，剩下的空格可以使用任何可以烹煮但不会影响原本的食谱或产生其它料理的材料。例如，肉丸子需要 0.5－2.5 点的肉类系数才能制作（3.0 点或更高的肉类系数会产生炖肉汤）；如果加入 1 个小肉块，则剩余的三个空格会被视为 “填充物”，所以再加入 3 个小肉块、3 个浆果或 3 个奶油都是可以的。不过，加入树枝的话会因此产生烤肉串，因为它们的优先权比肉丸子高。 如果使用的材料与一种以上的食谱相符，游戏会产生拥有较高优先权的料理。如果最高优先权的食谱多于一种，则游戏会随机产生料理。 例如：1 个 怪物肉＋1 个 怪物肉＋1 个 蛋类＋1 个 蛋类有机会会产生 培根蛋或 怪物千层面。 再举一个例子：在烹饪锅中加入 1 个鱼类、1 个青蛙腿、1 个玉米和 1 个树枝就能满足烹饪锅需要填满 4 个空格的要求。因只能有 1 个烹饪锅料理产生，所以会以拥有最高优先权的料理决定产生什么料理（可以参考下方列表）。 : *所有的食物系数都是以十进制方式表示。 结果为鱼排与鱼塔可平手，两者的优先权都是＋10，意味着最后结果会有 50％ 的机率为鱼排与 50％ 的机率为鱼塔可。 烹饪锅食谱 以下是烹饪锅食谱的列表： : *所有的食物系数都是以十进制方式表示。 可下载内容 在巨人王朝和船难DLC中，保留在烹饪锅中没收起来的物品仍会腐坏，雨天时会腐坏的速度会更快。 目前已有些食谱可以降低或提高玩家体温。此外，能降低或提高玩家体温的食谱也有进行增加。烹饪锅在进行烹煮时会产生热能，在夏天或旱季时有可能会让玩家过热。 如果有已存在的基本或巨人王朝世界的存盘与船难世界连结，所有在船难中增加的食谱也可以在存盘中使用。因此，在遗迹中以 2 个怪物肉与 2 个鳗鱼制作像海陆大餐这样的料理就能轻松地回复大量的生命值与理智值。 提示 * 烹饪锅煮东西时所发出的微弱光亮足以避免查理的出现。 * 沃利有他自己的便携烹饪锅。 * 有些烹饪锅料理能增加的饥饿值／理智值会比原本组成物的还要少。 *: 例如，比起做出 蔬菜杂烩（＋3 ／＋25 ）， *: 直接吃掉 4 个\ 烤胡萝卜（＋12 ／＋50 ）的效果会更好。 *: 不过，大部分的烹饪锅料理都能回复 5 ' '，这点可能会比较有吸引力。 漏洞 * 在巨人王朝DLC中，有时候将料理留在烹饪锅上不收起来会加快料理腐坏的速度。 * 在船难DLC中，控制器移到烹饪锅的表面时不会显示可以烹饪的选项。 画廊 Crockpot interface.png|烹飪鍋的介面。 Crockpot cooking.gif|烹飪中的烹飪鍋。 Crock Pot harvest.png|烹飪鍋內有肉丸子，可以取用。 Crock pot light at night.png|烹飪鍋的微光。 Burnt Crock Pot.png|巨人王朝DLC中燒毀的烹飪鍋。 Lunarpromo.png|Webber and Wickerbottom cooking Pierogi in a Crock Pot in an artwork make by Klei for the Lunar New Year. 外部连结 * （英文）Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator Don't Starve 食物指南 - 烹饪锅模拟器 * （英文）Crock Pot Simulator for mods 烹饪锅模拟器模组 de:Kochtopf en:Crock Pot it:Ricette ru:Казан Category:容器 Category:食物類 Category:可燃物 Category:光源